Dragon: Villain Database
by King of 2211
Summary: Case files on Empire City's Super-Powered Most Wanted . . . T for mature characters
1. Entry 1: Gravitax

**Hey, how's everyone doing tonight? Here's something to pass the time whenever I don't update or at least com close to one. Even supervillains need recognition once in a while and this is it. And here's the first, brought to you by the imaginative AnthroLover!**

* * *

Name: Gravitax

Real Name: Gaston Morrison

Species: Rhinoceros

Age: 34

Date of Birth: June 20, 1972

Occupation: Scientisiet (Formerly); Supervillain

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: A house in the outskirts of Empire City

Gender: Male

Description:

Nine feet tall with a well toned and bulky build with grey skin, long tail with brown tuft, rectangular muzzle with two ivory horns, short black hair, and dark-blue eyes.

Personality:

Ambitious, merciless, cruel, selfish, vengeful, and manipulative

Friends and Family:

None that are in record

Hobbies:

Imposing fear into others, forcing others to work for him, and seeing how much his victims can take before breaking them (in more ways than one).

Likes:

Winning, having power over others, being in charge, and loyalty.

Dislikes:

Kindness, losing, betrayal, and being looked down upon.

Biography:

Gaston Morrison was once a brilliant scientist that was working on a government experiment that involved gravitation. Something went wrong as small explosions turned the area to ruin and after hours of unsuccessful searching, Morrison was pronounced dead. In turned out that he survived and as a result of the surge from the explosions had gave him the ability to control gravity. After reflecting on the years of being picked on and labeled as a nobody and loser all his life, Morrison decided that his powers were the best thing to happen to him and he could take control of anything he wanted. After harnessing his powers, then using it on other people to strike fear into their souls, he chose to use Empire City in the first phase of taking over the world.

Costume Description:

Blue bodysuit with white details and blue mask with a white two-headed arrow (one that points up and the other that points down).

Powers and Abilities:

Gravity Manipulation: enables him to control gravity, increase or decrease by will, and create gravitational field; can literally crush a person with their own weight; able to manipulate gravity around objects; he also has the ability of flight.

Weapons and Equipment:

A bulletproof Kevlar vest beneath his suit.

Vehicles:

None

Skills:

He has a great understanding for science and has a habit of striking fear into others.

Affiliation: Evil

Voiced By: Thomas F. Wilson

* * *

**Well, there you have it, bios for the supervillains, there will be more to come, so stay tuned!**


	2. Entry 2: Color Trio

Name: Red Ox

Real Name: Gabriel "Gabe" Maxwell

Species: Ox

Age: 36

Date of Birth: July 29th, 1969

Gender: Male

Occupation: Bank Teller (But was let go after the death of his daughter)

Status: Seperated; Alive

Residence: A house on the outskirts of the city

Description:

Seven feet tall with a muscular body that has ebony-black fur, long tail with a black tuft at the tip, rectangular muzzle, long white horns, short ebony-black hair, and green eyes.

Personality:

Usually: caring, gently, happy, shy, and altruistic; Influenced: cruel, hateful, vengeful, detached, and sadistic.

Friends and Family:

Miranda Gold-Maxwell (Wife)

Meggan Maxwell (Daughter; Deceased)

Hobbies:

Formerly: playing with his daughter and collecting old stamps; Influenced: torturing and tormenting his enemies, as well as perusing them.

Likes:

Usually: Miranda, Meggan, stamps and helping other; Influence: getting revenge, making others pay for their crime, Miranda and the memory of Meggan.

Dislikes:

Usually: Cruelt and senseless violenc; Influenced: the gang that took his daughter's life, anyone who gets in his way and people who do things like what happened to his daughter.

Biography:

Gabe was a happily married and responsible family man, until one day when the Skullz gang abducted his daughter; leading him to desperately search for her, until her body turned up in a river weeks later. It soon became apparent that she was raped and murdered. He began to become distant from everyone around him, including his own wife. He fell into drinking and spend an awful amount of time in the outskirts of Empire City. It was on one of these walks that he remembered what went down, it was all the Skullz fault, filling his mind and heart full of rage. It was at that exact moment that he heard a very primal roar and turned around to come face to face with what appeared to be a monstrous red Ox charging right at him. He was far too drunk and frozen in fear to move a muscle as the Ox entered his body by rammed right into his abdomin; he soon fell unconscious. For the following couple of days, the voice of the Ox kept echoing through his head, filling his heart with hate, pirsuading him to chase after his revenge and use the power to do so.

Costume Description:

Fur, hair and eye coloring turn red and voice becomes deeper and aggressive; all red suit with a silhouette of a bovine on the chest.

Powers and Abilities:

Similar to Green Fish, but the energy differs in both color and attributes; is able to feel the rage within the hearts of others; he can also emit vomite-like energy that's a mixture of sulfur and napalm.

Weapons and Equipment:

Red Power Ring

Vehicles:

None

Skills:

Mostly Teller's basics, close combat, and even has a degree in chemistry and electronics.

Affiliation: Evil (Unintentionally)

Voiced By: Judah Katz (Gabe); Anthony Wade (Red Ox)

* * *

Name: Orange Snake

Real Name: Nigel Creed

Species: Snake

Age: 38

Date of Birth: March 22, 1967

Gender: Male

Occupation: Cafe Owner

Status: Widower; Alive

Residence: Wellstone Street 7045th, Empire City, Washington; (Temporary) a green house near the center of Empire City.

Description:

Five feet tall and eight inches with an average build that has brown scales (yellow running down his throat and belly), long tail, short brown hair and brown eyes.

Personality:

Usually: Kind, generous, attentions, gentle and caring; Influenced: Selfish, greedy, ambitious, possessive, cruel, insensitive and self-centered.

Friends and Family:

Undocumented Wife (Deceased)

Earl Creed (Son)

Hobbies:

Usually: Collecting stamps; Influenced: taking anything he wants, torturing his enemies, planning ways of takings fro others.

Likes:

Usually: Stamps, his son and helping others; Influenced: Money, taking anything he wants, power and respect.

Dislikes:

Usually: Arrogance, selfishness and cruelty; Influenced: not being able to take what he wants, people taking things from him and getting in his way of what he wants.

Biography:

He lived a very happy and normal life with his wife and son, until his wife got into an accident and died on her way to the hospital, leaving Nigel heartbroken. He was force to raise his son on his own, but was able to compromise and did what he could to get by. He was always kind and generous to everyone around him, which was were of the many things Earl appreciated. This was a happy life they were living, until one fateful day occurred; upon his way home with Earl from a ball game, a loud sound came from above them, which was an serpent made of orange energy. It tried to attack Earl, but was pushed aside by Nigel as the serpent wrapped itself around his neck and entered his mouth . . . and began to warp his mind . . .

Costume Description:

All orange bodysuit with the silhouette; also his scales, hair and eyes turn orange.

Powers and Abilities:

Similar to Green Fish, but with orange energy; he's able to absorb different types of energy, even from others with similar energy, and use it to enchant his powers; curiously, Violet Lizard and Blue Bird are unneffected by the influence.

Weapons and Equipment:

Orange Power Ring

Vehicles:

None

Skills:

He understands physics anatomy and skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

Affiliation: Evil (Unintentional)

Voiced By: Dee Bradley Baker

* * *

Name: Yellow Vermin

Real Name: Mortimer Winker

Species: Mouse

Age: 26

Date of Birth: June 30, 1979

Gender: Male

Occupation: Janitor

Status: Single; Alive

Residence: Houston 3406th Empire City, Washington

Description:

5 feet tall with a lanky build that has dark-brown hair, slender fleshy tail, pointed muzzle, large rounded ears, short scraggly brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

Personality:

Cowardly, manipulative, selfish, greedy, arrogant, cynical, cruel and sadistic.

Friends and Family:

Unknown

Hobbies:

Counting money, terrorizing others, and watching TV.

Likes:

Feeling superior, fear and pain from anyone around him, money, power, and revenge.

Dislikes:

Being dominated, felling inferior, fearing others, and being treated as a loser.

Biography:

From his birth to his years as an adult, Winker was always a small and weak individual, which made others make a fool of him and used his fear against him. This fueled his already sadistic and cynical mind, swearing he would one day payback those who tormented him. He grew up close to very dangerous and manipulative people, their presence made him feel more secure and unafraid. Occasionally, he would do crimes they would usually task for him and involved illegal actions. One day, after a failed attempt of robbery, his partner became furious and was used as a living breathing punching bag. Battered and badly beaten to a pulp, the partner and his crew prepared to kill the rodent, when a sudden yellow light caught everyone's attention. At first, everyone thought it was a group of fireflies, but soon as it landed on Winker, it was a completely different type of insect . . . and it was made of yellow light! It dissolved into the rodent's hand, filling his body with a flush of energy. What the assailants saw last was nothing more than yellow . . .

Costume Description:

His fur, hair, and eyes become yellow; He gains a yellow suit similar to Green Fish, but yellow and with a symbol of an insect on his chest.

Powers and Abilities:

Similar to Green Fish, only yellow; This allows him to tap into the minds of others around him and create projections of their fear; He can also create constructs of anyone's worst nightmares with the more fear he feels around him (or less effectively, himself) he becomes stronger; Curiously, he becomes weaker to the point of being unpowered whenever Blue Bird is around.

Weapons and Equipment:

None

Vehicles:

None

Skills:

He understands a lot about explosives and the politics of Empire City's underworld.

Affiliation: Evil

Voiced By: Rob Paulsen


	3. Entry 3: Rocksteady

Name: Rocksteady

Real Name: Barnaby Hundun

Alias: Hundun

Species: Rhino

Age: 33

Date of Birth: April 27 1972

Nationality: American

Occupation: Police officer (formerly), gang leader (currently)

Status: Alive, single

Residence: Downtown Empire City

Gender: Male

Description:  
Average height, slightly toned build, grey skin, cracked ivory horn, nearly shaven off black hair, black eyes

Personality:  
Vengeful, spiteful, temperamental, violent, corrupt, irresponsible

Friends and Family:  
Unnamed parents (deceased), Temutai Jr. (partner, ally), Seth Speakman (rival, enemy), Skullz (gang, underlings), Lidong (enemy, rival), Fenghuang (enemy, rival), Electra (enemy, rival), Dragon (enemy)

Likes:  
Vengeance, power, corruption, money, things going his way, seeing his enemies fail, winning turf wars

Dislikes:  
Honest cops, the police force, Seth Speakman, heroes, justice, being denied vengeance, losing turf wars, the other gangs, anyone who wrongs him

Biography:  
Barnaby, a name he always loathed, was born and raised in the crime ridden Empire City. Having been exposed to crime from such a young age, he was somewhat desensitized, and with less than supportive parents, his sense of morality was somewhat lacking. He was well aware of the corruption in the ECPD, and thus, wanting a "rewarding" job, he enrolled in the police academy after high school and became a cop. He was right at home with the force's corrupt nature, taking an active role in said corruption. Taking bribes, unlawful arrests, police brutality, he even befriended some criminals, one of which was his best friend Charles Temutai Jr. He enjoyed a very "rewarding" career, until Seth Speakman came into the picture, being an honest cop he was instantly disliked by many of his peers, but his skills as an officer of the law were unquestionable. He was able to work together with other good cops as well as even the heroes of Empire City to help drop the crime rate and reduce the corruption in the ECPD, much to Hundun's chagrin. But the last straw would come when Seth revealed his personal relationships with the many criminals of the city, and the face of such obvious corruption, his fellow corrupt cops had no choice but to turn on him, at the risk of being exposed themselves. He was thus fired from the ECPD and thus a festering hatred of the police force was born, as well as a vendetta against Seth Speakman. With the Wellington Incident and the death of Dragon shaking the city to its core, Hundun saw it as the perfect time to take his revenge, gathering his old criminal contacts and forming the first of Empire City's infamous gangs, the Skullz. He, along with other gangs, caused chaos in the city in Dragon's absence, returning it to its "former glory". However, with the appearance of the second generation of heroes, he begins to fear for his new "empire", but he would soon be given the means to fight back with full force…

Costume Description:  
Shredded Skullz uniform

Powers and Abilities:  
The ability to grow to hulking size with super strength and durability

Weapons and Equipment:  
None

Vehicles:  
None

Skills:  
Kickboxing, knowledge of criminal underground and ECPD inner workings, somewhat effective leadership skills

Affiliations: Evil

Voiced by: Phil LaMarr


	4. Enrty 4: Fenghuang

Name: Fenghuang

Real Name: Wendie Hasseleton

Alias: Hell Feather

Species: Owl

Age: 26

Date of Birth: June 11, 1979

Nationality: American (of European decent)

Occupation: Factory worker, gang leader

Status: Alive, single

Residence: Downtown Empire City, Washington

Gender: Female

Description:  
Well toned figure, grey and white feathers, short ivory beak, short black hair, purple eyes

Personality:  
Dishonorable, self-absorbed, arrogant, power hungry, cruel, snarky, over confidant

Friends and Family:  
Unnamed Parents, Suzette (ally, underling) Raptorz (gang) Jack Shifu (enemy, former master), Tai Lung (rival), Furious Five (enemies, sibling disciples), Hundun (enemy, rival), Lidong (enemy, rival), Electra (enemy, rival), Dragon (enemy)

Likes:  
Power, fighting, winning, chaos, being respected and feared, winning turf wars, crushing her enemies, martial arts

Dislikes:  
Heroes, justice, losing, being disrespected, honorable martial artists, the other gangs, Shifu, Tai Lung

Biography:  
Born and raised in Empire City, Fenghuang was always a bit of a mischievous child. A rambunctious toddler and a sassy child, her parents were worried about her to the point where they had no idea how to discipline her, that is until her mother contacted an old flame of hers, renowned martial arts instructor Jack Shifu. At her request, she was taken under Shifu's tutelage, learning Hung Kuen Gar Kung Fu hoping to discipline her. Despite her reluctance, she was a natural, picking up the basics almost instantly, she was only ever out shinned by Shifu's own son Tai Lung and thus formed a fierce rivalry with the leopard. Years passed and Fenghuang's Kung Fu improved drastically, however as her skills grew, so did her ego. She even self taught herself the Eagle Claw system by reading a few books. She began to see herself as above others because of her strength, she even began disobeying her own master and fighting people just for the fun of it. Seeing the situation getting out of hand, Shifu confronted her and said that he could no longer train her if she were to continue down her path of self-destruction. Enraged by the comment and being looked down upon, she attacked Shifu in a fit of rage, however she was easily defeated and was thus shunned by the master and students. Fenghuang festered in her hatred of the red panda, feeling that his philosophies of honor and virtue were meaningless, that all that mattered in martial arts was power and strength. More years passed and the Wellington Incident, as well as the death of Dragon, shook the city to its core. With crime on the rise once again, Fenghuang saw it as her chance to prove her superiority to the city, and to Shifu. She and her friend Suzette gathered many birds of prey and formed the Raptorz gang, greatly contributing to the escalation of crime in the city. As she did so, she stole a manuscript from an old acquaintance of Shifu's that gained her the knowledge of Mok Gar Kung Fu. However, upon the advent of the second generation of heroes, she became distraught at the idea of "goody two shoes" martial artists raining on her parade. But she knew she despite her skills she wasn't strong enough to take on actual super powered beings, she needed power, REAL power, and little did she know, she would soon get her wish…

Costume Description:  
Raptorz uniform but with a lavender long coat

Powers and Abilities:  
Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate and control fire, able to envelope herself in flames, and even created weapons; Enhanced Strength

Weapons and Equipment:  
Bladed feathers

Vehicles:  
None

Skills:  
Proficient in Eagle Claw, as well Hung and Mok Gar Kuen Kung Fu, leadership skills, decent strategist

Affiliations: Evil

Voiced by: Cree Summer


End file.
